The carpenters level is an ancient construction device used to assure carpenters and construction workers that the floors, walls, and other items they are installing or erecting in buildings or on land are level. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of tradesmen for plumbing wall, studs, joists, pipes, fence posts, or anything that must be true vertical and true horizontal. Straight, level planes are an essential measurement in construction. In man's quest for a level foundation, leveling was established by a variety of methods such as water placed in a bowl, measurement via use of string, or by the human eye. More accurate design applications have evolved from these archaic devices and the basic fundamental need for horizontal and vertical measurement. Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. D397,946, U.S. Pat. No. D238,153, and U.S. Pat. No. 582,517 are examples of the evolution of the methods to obtain more accurate and reliable determinations of true horizontal and true vertical. In these examples of prior art, there are several embodiments of the carpenters level that depict levels with flat sides, levels that are notched on one end, and levels notched on one or two sides. However, no single device is known (prior to this present invention) that has an (X) shaped body and swivel leveling vials to plumb, post plumb, or level in multiple planes. More specifically, the Multi Plane Plumb Level is equipped with several features that essentially take the carpenters level to the next level.
An example of these differences from prior art is that the Multi Plane Plumb Level, unlike those in prior art, is notched on all four sides (otherwise described as an Interfacing Triangular Design) so that it resists bending. In addition, the almost square shape of the Multi Plane Plumb Level results in it having a low center of gravity, which retards the toppling noted in situations where prior art levels are placed on flat surfaces. The Multi Plane Plumb Level has flip out vials allowing the invention to simultaneously plumb both sides of a 90 degree corner. This feature is unique to a framing level and is more accurate on the working plane than a bull's eye bubble. This results in the user being able to do “post plumb” and intersecting 90 degree angles without moving (toggling) the level from one plane to the other. The 45-degree vials can be removed, used as a line level, and returned to their position for easy storage and accessibility.
An additional feature of the Multi Plane Plumb Level is the 90-degree (V) groove which allows the level to balance with no support on non-flat objects such as but not limited to piping, round fencing, and apexes. The invention's deep centerline also aids leveling odd angled surfaces. Adhesive magnets on the Multi Plane Plumb Level allow it to adhere to metal surfaces for hands-free maneuverability. In addition, the Multi Plane Plumb Level is equipped with protective end caps comprised of materials such as but not limited to rubber, which allows the invention to resist shock, scratch damage, and electrical conduction.
These features of the Multi Plane Plumb Level result in it being a practical and highly functional evolution of the carpenters level. In essence, the Multi Plane Plumb Level is virtually a one-stop shop for general construction and plumbing purposes. Overall, the Multi Plane Plumb Level embodies features that current rectangular, post, or spirit plumb levels cannot provide and essentially takes the carpenters level to the next level in design and functionality.